scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Disinergrator
"I am a machine...with real emotions...I was built for planet restoration and making people happy...But all I recieve is nothing but hatred in return...even my creator turned against me...I shall no longer restore peace...Because if I can't feel happy, then no one will...I will erase the world into nothingness...I am...the sorrow..." ''-Disinergrator's Poem, ''thought out by Gregory Tyson, for the game Gregory: Science Of Destruction. Disinergrator (also known as the Machine Of Sadness, or Fallen Machine) is a major character in the game Gregory: Science Of Destruction. It is the final boss of the game, and Gregory & his partners fight him in the dark clouds with rainy weather for its effect. Once known as Regenerator, its whole system threw out of whack, possessing negative emotions, and wanting to erase all life on Planet Scorpius. Physical Appearance Disinergrator (Regenerator) appears as a large, jade colored robot being with red eyes all over it, including its hands and feet. It has six heads, four arms, a tail, an eye on its stomach, and wings with units on them. Each two heads possesess three emotions: positive, sadness, and anger. Origin Of Name Disinergrator's name comes from the word "disintegrate", which means to shatter, or break into smaller parts (or into dust). Regenerator's name also comes from the word "regenerate", which means to restore. Story As Regenerator In the beginning of the game Gregory: Science Of Destruction, Professor John built Regenerator, which he would use to help restore life to the planet and satisfy people's needs. However, over time, people began calling it "repulsive", as well as hating it for being created in the first place. Regenerator feels threatened by the bombing of negative comments, but it wasn't enough, for it still feels that Professor John has positive feelings about it. One day later, a list of complaints, including public officals being involved, were compelling the Professor to dismantle Regenerator, but he didn't want to. However, the public officials say that if he didn't, he will lose everything he owned. Heartbroken, the Professor was forced, and had no choice, even if it deeply upsets him, in order to take a friend apart. As Regenerator comes back to the Professor's lab, it overhears the professor talking with his assistant about taking Regenerator apart, which deeply saddens the machine, not feeling any love from anybody, even from its creator. Regenerator then develops negative emotions, like sorrow and anger, and decides to erase life on Planet Scorpius, turning it from being Regenerator to Disinergrator. As Disinergrator After no longer bring Regenerator, Disinergrator takes off to the skies, where it slowly absorbs the planet's energy, causing some of the areas to dissolve into particles, leaving nothing but empty pitch-black space. During the rest of the game, Disinergrator does not make another appearance until Gregory and his partners make it to the final stage, which is Disinergrator's Sky Fortress. Once they reached the top of the fortress, Disinergrator lands to where Gregory and his partners are. Gregory and his partners were trying to tell the machine what the Professor was really saying, but Disinergrator refused to hear what they were trying to say to it, so it fires a blast, which concludes that Gregory and his partner had no choice but to battle Disinergrator in order to get it to listen. It takes off into the stormy skies filled with rain, with Gregory and his partners following behind by Bicadrus. The event then begins the final battle. After its defeat, Disinergrator falls from the rainy skies, landing harshly on the ground, severely damaged. Its eyes appear cracked, some of its grip claws are broken, and its wings are torn, as well as its vison being seen as static in its own eyes. The Professor deeply apologizes, but tells Disinergrator that he really didn't want to take it apart; he was forced to do it. Disinergrator, weakened, begins feeling positive emotions again. This leads to Gregory getting the residents to apologize, but they didn't want to, for they would rather see the machine destroyed, instead of it surviving.